


its cold out here but i cant feel it

by YourAssIsGrass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After we destroyed our siblings nation, Angst, Badly Written, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dadza, Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Getting stabbed through the heart by our father figure, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost bros tommy and wilbur, He/they pronouns for ghostbur!!!, How Do I Tag, How to write question mark?, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I cant tag on my phone, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not discontinued im just procrastinating, Ooc techno pogchamp??, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is a good dad in this one folks, Platonic sbi!!, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, So i stole my brothers and am taking full advantage of this, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur, sleepy bois inc supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAssIsGrass/pseuds/YourAssIsGrass
Summary: tommy escapes exile and doesnt make it to technos house in time. they talk about it.formerly "death, knock on my door"<>
Relationships: None
Comments: 26
Kudos: 467





	1. i can't feel a thing

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhey hello its me the person who abandoned my last fic
> 
> TW: character death, mentions of blood and war
> 
> uhum yeah its midnight and im in the mood for some angst. specifically killing children angst. even more specifically killing the little gremlin tommyinnit

the snow crunches under his feet. his vision is slightly blurry, and theres a ringing in his ears. the ringing wont stop. its overwhelming. he feels nauseous. but he trudges on, hoping he can make it far enough. hes exhausted. having your home blown up is, well.. exhausting.

its so quiet. silence is golden but not when its screaming in his face. "that doesnt even make sense" tommy mumbled to himself. he cant wait for it to stop 

he cant keep going. he's ran, or walked he supposed, as far as he could. his body is aching, and he hasnt eaten today, or slept today. he felt like he ran a marathon on 0%. his legs wobbled. 

he cant stand. 

the ground is so cold, and the snow has yet to falter. but tommy barely notices the cold as his body goes numb.

the blood is dripping, pooling under him, dying the snow pink. its suddenly so warm. so warm. he doesnt want to move. its not like he would be able to anyways. it hurts to move. it hurts to stay still. everything hurts no matter what and its only getting worse by the second.

the snow is piling on his back. the warmth spreads. the cold spreads. he cant tell the difference anymore. all he knows is that its _comfortable,_ strangely enough.

its so comfortable. it shouldnt be, of course. the harsh weather is slowly killing him. its so cold. he cant feel it though. he feels nothing. hes frozen. frozen, but warm. its warm. its concerning. he probably has a frostbite of some sort by now. hard to tell when he cant feel a goddamn thing anymore.

he could just close his eyes and breathe. rest for the first time in days. just close both eyes, and it'll be alright. everything will be ok if he just takes a deep breath, and let sleep take over. 

he watches with heavy eyes as he breathes. his breath is a smoky white in this chilly environment. dark and cold. but its so pretty. pretty place. pretty snow. how could such a deadly thing be so beautiful? 

it was hus time to rest now. hes barely offered any rest anymore, dream of course doesnt want him to oversleep. but fuck dream. dreams not here. tommy ran away. 

he rested his arms under his cheek and sighed. closed his eyes. opened. looked around at the snow for the last time. blinked for the last time. closed yet again. he thought of his brothers, his father, his bestfriend and his nation. none of the above would care if he slept for just a little bit. tommy sighed. 

the rushing of blood made his head feel fuzzy. the wound began to dry up now, but snow was trapped around the wound, which made it painfully cold. there was nothing he could do about it.

the snow turned out to be more dependable then the people he once called allies, which was.. sad. and you know, maybe it was his fault. he was the troublemaker of the smp, he got on peoples nerves. no wonder he couldnt depend on anybody, nobody wanted to be there for him. he was an insufferable person.

living doesnt seem like a gift anymore. it felt like such a drag, actually. having to live life when life was nothing but violence and pain. living through the exile he was put into by his own friends, living through guilt for something, he didnt know what. the manipulation and lies.

some call death greedy and evil. tommy calls death generous. offering him something that hes craved for so long.

it was sweeter then the bloodshed. the flames. the clinking of swords onto swords, or armour sometimes. all the yelling, the fighting. sweeter then the shit hes been exposed to, and the things he's had to do.

he was tired. he couldnt keep on going. no motivation. no one at his side. he had nothing and no one to encourage him to keep fighting. maybe he didnt even want anyone to. he was content with what was coming to him. because then, maybe, he'll finally find peace.


	2. Its warmer now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostinnit pov + technoblade and ghostinnit angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a second chap because someone said i should do one and i hate to disappoint 😌
> 
> but i still disappoint 9/10 times

he didnt feel anything for a long time, his body went numb and he was relieved from the living world for a short while.

he didnt exactly forget that he could become a ghost, but he just assumed he'd end up like ghostbur. not remembering things. except he remembered everything still. all his memories rushed back to his mind like a fright train. 

tommy couldnt feel much, though. he remembered everything, but it seems like he was unable to feel certain emotions. or, more like couldn't feel emotions to a certain extent.

he felt sad but was unable to feel depressed. he could be worried or nervous or things like that but not anything more. 

at least he could still be absolutely furious, and he could still feel joy, and thank the gods he still had a sense of humour. 

maybe it wont be that bad, being dead and all. its what he's wanted since exile. 

it was strange, everything was. he was chilly but not freezing like he should be. maybe he could still feel temperature, but he wouldnt really know until he got out of the snow. 

oh, right, snow biome. technoblades nearby. 

he wondered what it would be like if he managed to make it into the warm safety of his house. he wouldnt be floating right now that's for damn sure. and he wouldnt feel happier then he's ever been since dream right now either. death, so far, is amazing. 

**_~~would anyone even miss him?~~ _ **

tommy smiled, lifting himself off the ground. which was hard, considering the fact that he couldnt touch the ground with his feet any more. 

with an amazing display of his ~~childlike~~ very big man muscles, he stood. er, floated, towards technos house. he doesnt know how far on he was, but techno, or his house, were not in sight, so it may be a bit of a walk.

..

it definitely was. maybe it was, tommy had no idea what time it was. it was getting dark when he died, but ever since he woke back up its been nothing but darkness. he didnt know how long he was dead either. 

but now, here it was, technos actually very large cabin house thing. soft orange light peaked out of the windows. 

if he didnt know any better, it would be sort of inviting. but this was the house of technoblade, his blood god brother. it would of been a bad idea to show up here alive. at least now, the worst that could happen is a few hurtful words and a permanent ban from his property. he thinks anyway. not sure if ghosts can be killed by the living or not. 

he ~~walked~~ floated up the steps and tried to knock on the door, which obviously didnt work. right. he just opened the door. 

inside was warm. tommy couldnt feel just how warm but still felt warmth. thats good. 

"technoblaaade?" tommy called out. his voice was breezy and a little hollow but still contained its usual loudness and, well, it was still annoying. "technoo?" 

within a few seconds, **someone** was rushing down the stairs. that someone was, indeed, the blade. 

"technoblade! i made it!" he said cheerfully. he had a feeling that he wouldnt of said it that cheerfully if he was alive. and he wouldnt just break through the front door calling his name, just begging to be noticed and killed. 

the hybrid stopped dead in his tracks, eyes looking over every inch of tommy. confused, he took a look at himself. dirty, roughed up t-shirt, your tubbo around his neck, shining with enchantment, and torn jeans that were basically just a rag at this point. but he felt like the clothes weren't the main issue. 

techno strode towards him and grabbed his wrist. once vibrant tan skin now a dirty translucent beige. was that a problem? it seemed to be. "tech? what are you doing? you're shaking" 

techno was shaking. very slightly. his eyes darted left and right, looking almost scared. and confused. just like him!

"..tommy.." the pig breathed and looked him in the eyes. his eyes were no longer a bright sky blue, and now more of an aegean. techno noticed. 

his hands couldnt seem to pick a place as they settled on his shoulders, then forearms, then moving back, and repeat. 

"t-tommy.. oh god-" 

"whats wrong?" tommy said, pushing techno back a little and tilting his head. all he did was shake his head and turn away. 

"god.. no-" technos hands reached up to his head. 

"techno, its alrigh-" 

"im getting wilbur, and phil, then- then- go sit down tommy" techno ordered, and raced up the stairs, out of tommys sight. 

he floated towards the chair next to the fire, and took a seat. he picked his legs up from the ground and hugged them. why did he need to get philza and will? tommy didnt get it. 

but he waited for his brother. in the meantime, he could close his eyes for just a little while. it'll be ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc technoblade anyone? no? aight ill leave 
> 
> wrote this in half an hour and called it good. yeah it sucks but what do you expect, ive yet to hit the point where im suddenly a good writer now. but it'll happen eventually, just you see.

**Author's Note:**

> tommy ded haha give me kudos 
> 
> this is confusing
> 
> guys i was kidding when i said give me kudos i don't deserve kudos or recognition i wrote this in 10 minutes at 12 am


End file.
